Land of the Champions: Episode 2: The Draconic Ninja
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, Minecraft, Terraria, and references to several other video games and TV shows. This series is also written in script format. If anyone is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: This is a content page, where you can search for which part in the series you want to read, click it, and read it. Please note that even though Terraria is often mentioned in the series, this is a Minecraft AND Terraria '''crossover series. So '''please do not be offended. Instead, enjoy! Episodes Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Land of the Champions Episode 2 The Draconic Ninja ... The green-haired dragon walked through the door of their house, wet from the rain. The stress of last night showed in their eyes. Another job, not enough pay. Hike wasn't very fond of Draycora, so every time she got a job from him, the money was very little. They couldn't blame the guy for his bigotry, though. They kind of felt for him after his home town was terrorized by a flock of Draycora. But gee, did he have to make them feel like the bad guy? Rumor wasn't there during that raid. Rumor avoided other trans-dragons like themself like the plague. Even they didn't trust their own. Rumor pulled down their green wrap mask with a sigh. ???:" Job gettin' ya down again?" The familiar voice came from her cat, Meowsk. Meowsk laid lazily on her floating broom, occasionally lifting a paw to fix her pointy, brown hat. Rumor smiled a bit, to see the adorable yellow eyes of their "Not-a-Witch-Cat". Meowsk was an... unusual cat, and not just for having the ability of talking like a human. Meowsk would go out into the rain to catch flying fish, no matter how wet it was. Despite her feline appearance, Meowsk loved water, and flying fish were her favorite snack. But Rumor didn't like her leaving the house while they were away on a job. The magic broom made it easy for her to catch the flying fish. Rumor:" Hey Meowsk. Yeah, not much reward again." Meowsk:" You should really go up to that Hike guy, and give him a knuckle sandwich! Show him how much you're really worth!" Rumor laughed. Rumor:" I'm pretty sure that'd just get me arrested." Meowsk:" Not if you challenge him. 'Specially in the tavern, people love that stuff." Rumor:" Yeah well, I don't want to give Hike another reason to be afraid of me." Draycora are a sub-species of a fairy tail creature, commonly referred to as trans-dragons. They have the ability to take the form of a large winged beast, closely resemblent to that of a dragon, with magical abilities, depending on their birth element. They are sort of like kitsune in this sense. The reason they are not considered real dragons, is 1: because of their shapeshifting ability, and 2: because their dragon form comes from a separate, spiritual entity, which serves as a protective body for the draycora using it. But this requires a certain bond between the dracora, and the spirit. This is also similar to a kitsune, except the fact that kitsune are much more spiritual with their abilities, in that they can see and call on animal spirits to give them strength. Dragons are not considered real, and because of this, draycora are commonly referred to as trans-dragons. Meowsk still doesn't understand the concept of Rumor's abilities, and often catches Rumor talking to themself. But the black cat doesn't mind. Rumor refers to themself as nonbinary, and prefers others to use terms like they or them. Rumor mostly likes to stay in their human form, even during combat, unless they really needs their dragon form. Rumor is an earth element draycora, so they use various forms of earth and nature magic, but Rumor is also adept with a sword. Meowsk, as mentioned before, was very unusual. The black cat uses various forms of trickery magic, as well as alchemical magic, also uncommonly referred to as potion magic. Meowsk sell her potions, splash potions, and potion ingredients straight from the house whenever rumor was gone. And if you're wandering where a magical, talking feline would could get a vendor's license, Landahl is home of all sorts of unusual activity, including but not limited to keeping exotic pets, poison beverages, shady business dealings, witchcraft (which Meowsk is totally not a part of), and most suspicious of all, honest work. No one makes it big in Landahl without selling their souls... usually along with a few others. It's a wander this town has held up so long compared to Terrainville, which just drove into a ditch a few weeks ago, and now it's not even trying to climb out. Rumor would come home to new potions lining the shelves everyday. They didn't like having strangers in their house, but Meowsk begged to make herself useful. She didn't feel right letting Rumor do all the hard work on their own. In this, the draycora was proud to have a friend like Meowsk. Any chance they got, they told Meowsk how much they appreciate her. As said before, however, no one makes it big in Landahl without selling their soul. In this, Rumor and Meowsk can barely keep up with the day to day struggles of life. Unlike most people in Landahl, they try their best to keep going, and keep their own souls intact. Despite both of them running their own businesses, it is still a struggle, given the people they deal with on a daily basis. Rumor:" Anyways, how was your day?" Meowsk made a grumpy face. Meowsk:" I had almost no customers today, cuz of the rain. And the only customer I had, was a wizard who wouldn't shut up about his 'grand adventure in the Starling Temple'. He actually scared away two other customers that walked in. I don't blame 'em for being impatient. I was about ready to give that guy the broomstick, if you know what I mean." Rumor smiled again. Rumor:" Well, I'm glad you didn't. That would be bad business for you." Meowsk:" Yeah. Some people. Anyways, can I go out and catch some of those delicious flying fishies?" Rumor:" I guess, since you've done such a good job. But don't stay out too long, I'm heading out on another job soon." Meowsk's eyes lit up. Meowsk:" Oh! Can I come this time? Pleeeaase!" Rumor:" Meowsk, you know how I feel about you intentionally heading into danger." Meowsk:" But I'll stay by your side, and I'll do anything you say. And if I don't, no sky fishing for two weeks! Promise!" Rumor:" I don't know." Meowsk:" C'mon. Black cats never lie, remember. Have I ever lied to you?" Rumor thought back. No. Meowsk had never lied to them... that they knew of. She claims that it's actually a curse that black cats can't lie, which is where the speculation comes from that black cats bring bad luck, which is not true in the slightest. Though they do tend to get into trouble often. Rumor sighed and grinned. Rumor:" Okay. But remember, you have to do exactly as I say, or no sky fishing for two weeks." Meowsk pumped her... paw... fist... in an 'aw yeah' gesture. Rumor rolled their eyes playfully. Meowsk had always acted like a child, and Rumor had always thought of her that way, just like the kitten had always thought of the draycora as a parent, since the day Rumor brought her in. Rumor:" Alright then. Get some potions and magic items packed. We're going to be walking a while. You can catch some flying fish on the way." With that, Meowsk bolted into Rumor's bedroom, where they both slept. Rumor, on the small occasion that they did sleep, slept in a single sized bed, with a green and brown color like the jungle, while Meowsk slept on a comfy pillow on a high bookshelf, just the way she liked it, that she could access using her flying broomstick. Meowsk was most comfortable in high places. When they were ready, Rumor called to Meowsk. Meowsk:" Ready!" Rumor:" Alright. You sure about this? Could be dangerous." Meowsk grinned. Meowsk:" Flying and walking can be dangerous, but you do it all the time." Rumor opened her mouth to say something, but they knew the black cat had a point. Instead they sighed, and shook their head. Rumor:" Come on. We have a ways to go." Meowsk:" So what's the job anyways?" Rumor:" We're going to deal with a king slime, who's been causing road hazards for trading routes near Terrainville." ... Rumor:" Hey there, little kitty. What are you doing way out here, in the cold?" The figure of a human, or at least human-ish person, was wearing an eskimo outfit, and blushing from the cold. The snow was making the tiny cat cold, and sick. She kept sniffing, and she felt scared of this unfamiliar face. A small, broken broomstick, and a black ball of yarn lay next to her. Meowsk:" I-I have no place to go. M-my owner threw out my fam-link, and she won't take it back. Now I don't have anyone." Rumor tilted their head. Rumor:" Fam-link?" Meowsk:" Th-the yarn. I'm a familiar. Whoever holds my unlucky yarn owns me. But my owner... she says I take up too much space, and I deserve to live with the filth and rats." Icy-blue tears were running down the kitten's little face. It's true, the cold couldn't kill her. Familiars live forever, and can't be killed by other creatures, even other familiars. But they still have emotions, and can just as well feel physical, and emotional pain. Rumor:" Well whoever would do that is pretty selfish. Leaving a poor kitten, immortal or not... it is no way to treat a friend." The draycora gave a warm smile. Rumor:" Why not come with me? I have a home, and even an extra pillow that I can spare for you to sleep on." The black cat sniffed. She was surprised at the level of generosity coming from someone so big. This person, tall and strong, could easily take advantage of something so vulnerable. But the draycora didn't seem like they wanted anything for it. In fact, they looked friendly, and hadn't batted an eye since they had started making conversation with the kitten. Meowsk:" Y-you would do that?" Rumor:" Of course. I can't just leave you out here." Meowsk:" I-I don't know. You aren't going to throw me out, a-are you?" She then looked sadly at the black ball of yarn laying next to her. Meowsk:" Then again... I really don't have a choice. If you take my fam-link... I have to obey you. Rumor closed their eyes, but kept their composer. They were calm, even a little sympathetic. Rumor:" I know it's hard to trust other people. Especially if you don't know them. Most folks I know, would either pass by, unfazed, and leave you helpless, or they would take advantage of someone so vulnerable, and just steal you all for themselves. But I'm giving you a choice. I want to get to know you... and I want you to be happy. But I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." The kitten wanted to say no, out of fear, and not knowing what to expect. But there was something about this face that made her feel... warm, and not scared. She glanced at the little broomstick, then back at the new face. Meowsk:" C-can you fix my broom? I know it doesn't look like much, but... it's special. It also has magic properties that allow me to levitate while on top of it." The new person picked up the small broomstick. It was snapped in half by force, and Rumor did indeed feel a bit of magic resonating from it. They smiled. Rumor:" I'll do my best, but I don't know if I can make it fly again." Meowsk:" Th-that's okay. I just like the broom a lot... a-and I would like it back to it's normal form." Rumor:" I'm sure I can find some adhesive material lying around. My name is Rumor by the way. What's yours?" Meowsk:" My owner liked to call me rug cat." Rumor:" That just won't do. How about Meowsk?" The tiny kitten's face lit up for the first time in weeks. A real name. She can have a REAL NAME! Meowsk:" I-I like that. A-aren't you going to take my fam-link to?" Rumor shook their head. Rumor:" You don't understand. I don't want to ''own ''you. I want to give you the freedom you deserve. It just wouldn't do if I were to force my new friend to do anything she doesn't want to do." Meowsk:" B-but... if you don't take it, someone else will. And I'll have to obey them instead." Rumor:" Is there no way of freeing you from this binding?" Meowsk:" N-no. The binding is eternal, and even if you could break it... it would probably kill me, My fam-link is where all my life force comes from. It's also what forces me to obey the command of whoever wields it." Rumor thought for a moement. Rumor:" What if I take it, and command you to be free-thinking?" Meowsk:" Well... I don't really know. It was never really meant for that. If it doesn't work, it may probably create a paradox of some kind. And if it does work, it will probably only work when in your hands." Rumor:" It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Meowsk:" I-I guess. But... why? What would you want with a free-thinking familiar?" Rumor smiled again. Rumor:" I guess... I'd just want her to be happy." ... Rumor smiled at the memory of that day. They've been friends ever since. Indeed, they did not like holding onto the ball of yarn, as it made them feel as if she was holding a mind control device with them at all times. But Meowsk was happy with the arrangement, and the "free-thinking" command worked. They tested it out, and Meowsk did not have the urge to obey out of necessity. But still, if they didn't hold it, someone else might take the unlucky yarn, and take Meowsk, their best friend away from them. Rumor promised to never let that happen. Even if they had to protect it with their dying breath. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but Meowsk was happily enjoying the wet carcass of one of the flying fish. These particular fish only come out in the rain, but no one knows where they actually come from. It rains quite frequently in Mythrolhia, and more often than not, you would see a gold fish walking around in the grass on it's tail fins, which is quite hilarious as it is odd if you think about it. Slimes would be seen with umbrellas stuck in their bodies, and sometimes, if you're lucky, you'll see a rainbow slime. If you're really unlucky, it'll totally destroy you. It is also of note to mention that you may also experience acid rain, and getting zapped by lightning from an angry nimbus. For this very reason, people tend to avoid going outside in the rain. What? You thought it was the rain itself that was the issue? Not in this realm. Also, the undead doesn't burn during a rainy day, so that's also a bit of a problem. The ground was too damp to start a fire, so Rumor just set down a small sleeping bag. Not that they intended to sleep on it, but they still needed to rest her legs from all the walking. Rumor:" Hey Meowsk. There's something I wanted know about. Do familiars do relationships?" Meowsk raised an eyebrow, as the question seemed to come out of nowhere. Meowsk:" Well... yeah, but not... THAT kind of relationship. We don't really need to mate... you know? Because we can't breed. We're more like... spiritual entities, that follow the command of our owners." Rumor:" But I mean... do you fall in love?" Meowsk:" I suppose we ''can ''fall in love. I mean, we're mostly drones, but we still have emotions. We still feel things like love, pain, happiness, and anger. But usually we aren't allowed to act upon our own emotions unless owner allows us, or unless we do not have anyone to hold our fam-link. Why are you asking these questions anyways." Rumor cracked a smile. Rumor:" Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know in case we ever find another familiar friend." Meowsk:" Not gonna lie. Mostly because I can't... but you're really weird sometimes." Rumor:" Says the talking cat." Meowsk:" That's fair. What should we expect when we find Terrainville?" Rumor:" I assume a lot of emptiness. The Terrain News Network says that Terrainville's Protector is dead, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a ghost town by now. Shame though. Terrainville has been a hub for champions for a very long time." Meowsk:" Do you think ''I ''could ever be a champion?" Rumor tried her best not laugh, but failed miserably. Rumor:" No offense, Meowsk... but even an immortal kitten, is still a kitten." Meowsk:" But I have magic!" Rumor:" I don't know. With the amount we make these days... we'd be lucky to afford enough throwing knives to kill the Eye of Cthulhu." Meowsk:" Fun fact: Leviathans don't die. They go back to purgatory when they're defeated, until summoned again with specific requirements." Rumor:" I know that, Meowsk. I've read the lore, too. Well, we should get moving now. It's best to keep moving. Don't want to stay in one spot and be surrounded by zombies and stuff." Nearby, there were two men dressed in silver armor, spying on the trans-dragon. These men were knights of the Order of Faith. The Order is a group dedicated to destroying those of the supernatural species, and any whom would protect or conspire with them. They are relentless, and don't give up easy. Their history goes all the way back, during the supernatural purge. Many lives were lost from both sides during that time, but the Order of Faith had done considerable damage to the beasts of Mythrolhia. The only reason any beasts survived was because of the Calamity. It was at this time, humans and beasts learned to put aside differences and fight together, and eventually become a respectable community together. Most knights abandoned the ranks, and the beliefs of the Order, and became protectors of any beasts who were threatened, as well as enforcers who responded to any supernatural crimes or events. One of the patrolling knights talked into a device on his left arm vambrace. The device had a glowing blue touch-screen. Knight 1:" Paladin Harken. We've spotted a draycora on our patrol. Should we eliminate the target?" A moment of silence followed, and another voiced answered from the device. Harken:" It is Faith's will to purge all evil on sight. Destroy the target, and return to camp for further assignment." Knight 1:" Understood. You heard the paladin. Blades ready. Strategy: Pincer attack." Knight 2:" By your command." As Rumor finished packing up to go, and Meowsk had finished the last bits of her her meal, one of the knights snuck up behind Rumor, with a very large sword. Meowsk:" Rumor, look out!" A potion flew through the air, and landed on the knight's helmet. Rumor turned and kicked the knight in the knee, forcing him to take a kneeling position, while the other knight launched a crossbow bolt from behind them. It barely ripped the clothing on their right shoulder, but light brushing was enough to cause them to hold their shoulder. Rumor pulled the cloth covering their mouth down, and breathed a plume of spores at one of the knights. He began to cough as Rumor started to beat up the one with the crossbow. Meowsk shoved the kneeling knight into the dirt, beneath him. The other knight fell, his armor clanking as he hit the ground. Rumor stood above him, gasping for air, as she felt unprepared for that attack. Meowsk:" You were seriously just beat up by a talking cat. Ha! See, told ya I could handle myself." Panting, Rumor gave Meowsk a weak thumbs up, unable to speak and breath at the same time. Rumor:" Let's... let's get out of here before they wake." ... Meowsk:" Um... are you okay?" Rumor had fallen into a pitfall trap. They could climb out on their own, but it felt quite embarrassing. Rumor:" Peachy." Meowsk:" Fall down pits much, clumsy oaf?" Rumor:" Shut it. You try walking for once." Meowsk:" Yeah, that sounds like exercise, and that's less energy I'll have for magic, so..." Rumor began attempting to climb themself out of the pit. Rumor:" Meowsk... grrk! You and I both know... ah... that's not how magic works." Meowsk yawned as Rumor finally made it to the surface. Meowsk:" Oh you're here. 'Bout time." Rumor:" Meowsk. I swear by the calamity, I will drag you down this hole if you keep that up. You aren't the only one that can fly here." Rumor hoisted themself up from the pit, and took in a breath of air. Meowsk:" Speaking of which, do you hear wings?" There was a screeching sound, and then a winged figure landed from the sky, in front of them. It had the shape of a woman, covered in feathers, everywhere but the face. Attached it's arm were wings, sort of like a wyvern, but with feathers instead of leather. It flapped it's wings rapidly, which caused razor sharp feathers to shoot out of them. Rumor pulled out an iron longsword, and blocked them. Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories